Mia Rose
Name: Mia Abigail Rose Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: BMX racing, swimming, cheerleading, soccer, watching sports, listening to House music Appearance: '''Standing at 5’6” and weighing in at 147lbs, Mia is an African-American girl in excellent shape. This is a result of the wide range of sports she has participated in, as well as the exercise regimes she uses to stay fit for those sports which have most grabbed her attention. Despite attempting to take part in as many sports as possible, Mia is lucky enough to have suffered nothing more than superficial injuries over the years, the latest of these being a slight gash on her right shoulder and upper arm, obtained after a crash during a BMX session. Mia has a diamond shaped face, with large, hazel coloured eyes, which are often hidden behind a pair of blue tinted sunglasses. Even when she is not wearing them, she’ll almost always have them on hand somewhere on her person. She also has a single stud piercing on the left side of her small button nose; whilst she likes how it looks, Mia does have a small bit of regret over it, due to the slight hassle of having to remove it before the majority of her sporting activities. Mia’s hair is naturally dark brown, although it currently holds a faint tint of dark red from when she dyed it the previous year. Her hair is shoulder length, and for the most part she attempts to keep it straight; however, it seems to remain curly towards the ends no matter what she does. She does make sure her eyebrows are kept thin, however, and she also takes good care of her teeth, keeping them straight and in a good condition. Even when not taking part in her sports, Mia’s clothing reflects her sporty lifestyle. She’ll almost always be seen wearing her favourite pair of denim shorts, along with one of several pairs of trainers. In terms of tops, Mia wears tank tops and replica soccer shirts, or shirts sold by one of her other favourite sports clubs. Occasionally, she’ll also wear track jackets and lightweight hoodies. Mia almost always has a pair of bright orange headphones around her neck. When she was abducted, Mia was wearing an unzipped, lightweight orange hoody over a replica Colorado Rapids shirt, along with her favourite pair of denim shorts and a pair of black trainers. Her headphones were around her neck, as per usual, and her sunglasses resting on the top of her head. '''Biography: Mia is the middle child of Kammy Rose, a prosecutor, and Ashleigh Rose, a postman. She has two older brothers, David and William, who are 19 and 21 (the latter of whom has moved out to study mathematics at college), a younger sister, Gabriella, who is 15, and a younger brother, Alfie, who is 12. Mia gets along with all of her family, and would consider herself close to all of them, but a variety of reasons means she doesn't spend as much time with them as she might like. These include the constraints of Kammy's job, and Mia's exercise schedule clashing with her siblings' own hobbies and free time. Despite this, she feels protective towards her younger siblings, Alfie in particular, as he has always been a rather sensitive child. They both also enjoy spending time with Mia, as her peppy and cheerful nature maintains itself wherever she goes, and as such, whenever she gets the chance to interact with Gabriella or Alfie, she'll make sure she does so. Ever since she was young, Mia has been a cheerful bundle of energy, often trying to imitate whatever David and William were doing, and causing havoc for her parents whenever she tried to climb atop bookshelves and tables. For the majority of Mia’s early life, because Ashleigh was working for most of the morning and Kammy would frequently have to leave the house for long and unpredictable periods of time, she spent a lot of time being looked after by childminders or her older siblings. Both of her brothers played sports, with David focusing on football and William on hockey. They were both incredibly invested in them, and they would focus on little else for long periods of time, talking about games that they had played and games they’d seen on TV. Mia grew fascinated by these tales of last minute victories and one-sided stomps, especially because William and David were prone to embellishing them so they’d sound even more impressive. The idea of competitive sports appealed to her energetic nature, and she started to pester her parents to let her join a sports club. Both Kammy and Ashleigh were perfectly happy with this idea, as they believed it would be a good outlet for Mia’s occasionally exhausting energy. The first sport that Mia took part in, when she was 10 years old, would turn out to be one of the closest to her heart; swimming. She fell in love with it almost the second that she touched the water, as she loved the feeling of being in water and the almost weightless sensation it gave her. Mia had a natural talent for the front crawl and backstroke, was solidly average at butterfly, but constantly had troubles with the breaststroke. She still participates in the school swimming club, which she joined a year later, as well as several competitions, both in and out of school. Over the years, she has grown better and better at the sport, placing first at several of these competitions, and cementing it as her favourite sport. The breaststroke still remains her weakest and least favourite stroke, however. Only a few weeks after she had started swimming, and shortly after Gabriella was born, an accident occurred at the Rose household. Mia had absentmindedly draped a cardigan over an electric heater in her room one evening, and whilst she was sleeping, it eventually caught on fire. Fortunately, Ashleigh, a light sleeper at the best of times, smelt the burning from Mia’s room and managed to wake her up before rushing off to call the fire brigade. For a few weeks after the accident, Mia had to sleep on a spare mattress in David's room due to the damage caused to the wall and floor of her own room. Despite the decent financial situation the Roses were in, Mia was forced to hold off on participating in her clubs until the damage was paid for. Mia was seriously affected by the fire breaking out in her room. She began to have nightmares, consisting of worst case scenarios where the fire reached her bed, which eventually became a full blown phobia of fire in general, something that remains to this day. Even small flames from lighters and Bunsen burners are enough to make Mia become jumpy and nervous, and larger flames can cause Mia to have panic attacks. Worse still, although her parents didn't blame her for the accident, as they knew it was a momentary lapse in concentration rather than anything else, Mia did blame herself. She knew that it was incredibly lucky that her father had noticed the fire when he had, and that it could have easily spread to her brothers' and sister's rooms, all thanks to her placing the cardigan on the heater. Although this accident was obviously traumatic for Mia, it did have one, small, upside, in that it encouraged Mia to focus even more on her swimming. The way she sees it, being in water is as far away from fire as possible, and further adds to her enjoyment of the sport. She also uses swimming as a coping mechanic in the rare event she’s exposed to serious fires, as it relaxes and calms her down. Ashleigh and Kammy both assumed that Mia would follow in the footsteps of her older brothers, taking up only one sport. However, despite the fact she adored swimming, Mia wasn’t wholly satisfied. She wanted to experiment further with sports; there was such a huge variety to try out and so many that interested her. When Mia was around 12, she decided she wanted to at the very least try out as many sports as she possibly could. She would often bring home flyers and pamphlets advertising taster sessions for sports clubs, giving not so subtle hints to her parents by placing them on their bedside tables. Thanks to Kammy’s job, the Rose family were in a decent position financially, but having four children meant that they couldn't afford for Mia to join as many clubs as she liked full time. In the end, a compromise was reached; Mia would be allowed to take on as many taster sessions and free tryouts as she liked, and if any of them really caught her eye, then Kammy and Ashleigh would consider letting her join them full time. Despite the fact she was unable to play most of them on a permanent basis, Mia absolutely loved participating in as many sports as she could. She took on a wide range, from taekwondo, to basketball, and she enjoyed the variety of skills needed in each of them. She tended to gravitate more towards team based sports; Mia is naturally very friendly, cheerful and positive, helping her to motivate the other members of her team and work well with them. Out of all of the sports Mia took part in, the one she enjoyed the most was soccer, quickly joining the school team. She simply enjoys playing the sport, generally playing in midfield on the left wing, and also enjoys the worldwide popularity of the Beautiful Game, making sure she watches the World Cup on TV every four years. In a similar vein, although there were many sports that Mia was not invested enough in to keep playing permanently, she was invested enough in them to keep track of their more professional side. She will watch matches on television whenever she can, and during the Olympics or Winter Olympics, she can generally be found glued in front of the TV, when she isn’t outside exercising or playing sports. As Mia grew older, it became evident that her life essentially revolved around sports, and she began to adapt accordingly. She wanted to stay at the top of her game when it came to her sporting activities, and so she started exercising regularly to stay in shape, generally going for runs around the neighbourhood, sometimes with her two German Shepherds, Pepper and Casey. She’ll always listen to music whilst she does so, as it keeps her focused and helps to put her in the ‘exercising mood’. In her attempts to find which music worked best with her exercise regime, Mia discovered she had an affinity for House music, and now listens to almost nothing but, even when not exercising. Her favourite artists include Porter Robinson, Hellberg, Madeon and Zedd, although she holds no bias; if she enjoys a track, then she’ll quickly add it to her playlist. Part of the reason she likes the genre is because of how catchy she finds the songs, thanks to the simple song structure and constant drum beat. She also likes House music because one of her previous swim coaches had a tendency to play music from the genre during practices. She associated the relaxing nature of swimming with the genre, and now uses it as another tool to calm her down and sooth her. Although Mia is generally incredibly focused on her sports and her exercise, she does have one weakness that will cause her to stop in her tracks, that being cats. She refers to them as ‘the most adorable creatures on this planet’, and if she catches sight of one whilst running, she won’t hesitate to hurry across and stroke it. Whilst part of her wants to get a pet cat, she already has Pepper and Casey, and knows her parents would absolutely say no, having four children and two pets to look after already. In the past two years, Mia has added two new sporting activities to her roster. The first was cheerleading, something Mia was interested in for a while but never got around to participating in. When she turned 16, and eventually found the time to join the cheerleading squad, Mia’s peppy nature, enthusiasm and inexhaustible energy meant that she could fit right in with the rest of the team. She enjoys cheerleading so much because, the way she sees it, it's a hobby that basically combines her enthusiasm and cheerful nature with physical activity. She also enjoys the social aspect of it, as joining the team allowed her to make friends that her regular sporting activities did not. The second was BMX racing, something that had held Mia’s interest ever since the 2012 Olympics, possibly more than any other sport she’d watched. There was just something about the high speed nature of the sport that drew her in. The main issues with Mia’s interest in BMX racing were that there were very few convenient locations to actually pursue the sport, and that Mia didn’t actually own a BMX bike. The latter situation was resolved when Mia received the bicycle for her 17th birthday. However, despite the fact that Mia loves the sport, she is still forced to go out of her way to actually take part in it, severely hindering how often she can actually do it. She generally compensates by taking her BMX bike to the Desert Plains Skatepark instead. At school, Mia is a very popular girl, partially due to being in the cheerleading squad but mostly because she’s simply very cheerful, peppy and friendly. She makes friends easily, and doesn’t see the point in antagonising people for no real reason. Even with her bubbly personality, Mia knows there’s a time and a place for it, and knows to be serious when the time calls for it. She enjoys talking to new people and generally finds it easy making friends with them. Whilst she's generally socially smart, Mia does have a tendency to trust people she's close to without question, and this has, on occasion, resulted in her getting hurt by people who weren't as close to her as she thought. She will attempt to remain friends with the people in question, but more often than not she ends up severing ties with them due to how betrayed she'll feel. Mia would be best described as having a 'cautiously optimistic' view on life, hoping for the best in any given circumstance but knowing not to hold out her hopes if it's a long shot. This is what leads to her trying to rekindle friendships which have fallen apart. Mia also has a 'try anything once' attitude towards life, and if she's given the opportunity to participate in something new that interests her, she'll go for it, and even in the case she doesn't enjoy it or it ends up going horrendously wrong, she'll chalk it off as 'an experience, at least'. Mia could also be described as a bit of a hopeless romantic. She tends to fall for people fairly easily if they show a decent amount of attention to her, though this generally never leads anywhere, and she'll remain good friends with the person in question. She’s had a few boyfriends over the years, although none of them serious, as well as several crushes. Although she’s never heard the word used before, Mia would describe herself as pansexual if she had. She’s not exactly open about this; she’s never made any headway on any girls she’s had a crush on, but if anyone attempted to ask her about her sexuality, she’d probably shrug and ask why it matters so much. The main downside of participating in so many sports is a fairly major one; Mia’s grades have slowly but surely dropped over the years. She does excellently in PE, but in every other class she just about scrapes by. She simply cannot find the time to revise efficiently in between sports, and any homework she hands in is clearly rushed and last minute. She's of around average intelligence, and if she really pushed herself she would likely do acceptably well at school. However, she has no real time to do so, as her sports and exercise takes up so much of her time, and if she really had to admit it, she would rather focus on them than her studies. Mia has a couple of tutors to help her in various subjects, but she’s currently in the middle of major turmoil. She either has to, at least for a while, give up on the sports that she loves in order to make sure that she obtains passing grades for her classes, or admit that she’s just not geared towards academia and focus entirely on swimming and BMX racing. Mia’s currently leaning towards the latter, but she’s unsure of how her parents would react. Both of them are encouraging of her love of sport, but recently Ashleigh has been trying to push her towards working harder at her school subjects. Because of this, she's still not certain what she wants to do after school; the goal is to go to a sport's college, but until she makes a decision in her high school life, she can't really make that a concrete choice. For the most part, though, Mia tries not to let this decision get her down, and she can still be found at school either wandering the corridors with a Rich Edwards track blasting out of her headphones or in the athletics area with a grin on her face and a cheerful greeting. Advantages: Mia is in excellent shape thanks to the myriad of sports she’s participated in, as well as her exercise regimes. She’s weighted more towards speed and agility than pure strength, but she’s not too shabby in that department either. Peppy and cheerful, Mia is popular at school and has a large circle of friends, and therefore, potential allies. Due to the fairly physical nature of soccer and the fairly frequent crashes in BMX, Mia has some pain tolerance, although not to absurd levels. Disadvantages: While her upbeat attitude is generally appreciated at school, it might cause Mia more problems on the island; people may not think she’s taking it seriously and could easily become grating. Mia has a crippling phobia of fire, severe enough to cause, at best, panic attacks, and at worst, outright freezing, which could have extreme repercussions on the island. Mia can be very trusting of people, and will often believe their word implicitly, meaning she could be manipulated by those who are not as close to her as she believes. Designated Number: Female student No. 021 --- Designated Weapon: Uzi-Pro Conclusion: I think G021 has great talent, but her status in this game is still amateur. Time to see if she wants to go pro.-''Josie Knight'' The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: 'Pippin '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Kaitlyn Greene 'Collected Weapons: '''Uzi-Pro (assigned weapon, to Kaitlyn Greene) '''Allies: 'Candice Banks 'Enemies: 'Kaitlyn Greene, Alan Banks 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Mia started in a room of the Staff B dorm, numbly considering her weapon until an outburst of anger carried her into Candice Banks. Mia accidentally fired her gun in her subsequent ranting, but Candice stayed around to comfort Mia and calm her down. They were able to calm down somewhat, but their discussion was interrupted by Scout Pfeiffer, who threw Mia tissues for her crying and left them advice neither girl wanted to hear. They elected to wander and explore, hoping to find good news elsewhere. This led them to the asylum, outside the staff lounge on the second floor. Mia overheard her friend Alessio Rigano inside and investigated. Mia wanted to enter when Al didn't respond verbally, Candice tried to warn her against it. Serena Waters, also inside, tried to serve as Al's voice as Mia and Candice tried to peacefully negotiate their way in; before any agreement could be reached Al himself rushed out of the door before he could be stopped. Serena followed after him. Al leaving had an impact on Mia, she was confused and hurt that he'd leave in such a manner. Candice tried to calm her down and focus on the practicals but Mia was too shaken, and she chose to depart the area. Candice followed her as Mia wandered the asylum before eventually leaving in a daze. They ended up in the northwestern cliffs, which is where they slept on Day 1. Mia was further shaken by announcements, still confused and anxious over Al's having abandoned her. She also began to question her alliance with Candice, as she felt she hadn't made anything of it on her end. She apologized for that out loud, and mused on splitting away to spare Candice further bother. Candice tried to reassure her, once more, and while Mia was a bit placated her mind was set and she split away from Candice, intending to meet her at that location again come evening. She failed to make good on her promise, and was in the staff library when Day 3 announcements came and went. She had a miniature panic attack when she heard familiar names on the announcement, taking out her frustrations on books. She was then found by Kaitlyn Greene and Alan Banks. She was glad to see them at first, but their initial friendliness quickly turned into behavior which left Mia suspicious. When Mia revealed she was armed Alan wanted to recruit her into his plans, but he didn't explain them well enough to convince her. When Mia expressed her reluctance, Kaitlyn moved forward with her plan to rob Mia of her gun and shouted at Alan to grab her. When Alan tackled Mia to the ground, Kaitlyn injected her with the horse tranquilizer she'd been assigned as a weapon. Though Mia continued to struggle, the tranquilizer was too strong and her body eventually shut down. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '"Hey, G021! Why the long face? You know, cause, the HORSE tranquilizer, and all." ''- Dennis Lourvey'' '''Memorable Quotes: ''“We’re not even Bonnie and Clyde. We’re probably closer to Bert and Ernie than anything.”'' -- Her morose evaluation of her partnership with Candice. “But, hey, it’s nice to see you again, you know? I mean, obviously I wish it was in any other scenario, but… fuck it, y’know what I mean, right? Never was good with words…” -- Mia, to Alan and Kaitlyn Other/Trivia Thread Below is a list of threads containing Mia, in chronological order. The Past: *F is for fire that burns down the whole town! V6 Pregame: *Pool Slingshot *Yard Sard *All in the Golden Afternoon Sadie Hawkins Dance: *Death of a Bachelor V6: *They say the hangover after you get drugged and kidnapped by terrorists is the worst *Go to a school trip they said, it will be fun they said *I've Swallowed Half An Hourglass *Elapsam Semel Occasionem Non Ipse Potest Iuppiter Reprehendere Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mia Rose. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students